Help me
by princessa luna
Summary: An abused and hurt child must learn to cope with a pair of people on a search for ones sister.What does she have that they want?To finish it all off can she keep her secrets at bay?


Hey,

the last story I wrote sucked!

So I'm gonna try something different

I hope yall will like this,cause it took awhile to write it.

* * *

Epilouge

* * *

An abused and hurt child must learn to cope with a pair of people/hanyou,on a search for ones sister. 

What does she have that they want?To finish it off can she keep her secrets at bay?

* * *

So ya know it's a Inu/Kag fic. 

A little Mir/San,just a little:(

Also some Sesh/Rin

Hope you like!

* * *

No,I don't own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

Chapter 1. Ouch!

* * *

"Wake up!you stupid lazy ass!"screamed Mrs.Miya

"I've been up for two hours!"retorted her daughter.As she grabbed her backpack and slammed the door.

' Hmph' man it'll be great to be free.God,I can't wait until I'm seventeen.I'm out!

* * *

Just a couple of blocks away

* * *

"The schools the other way!" 

"No,were going the right way!"

"?Then why are all those buses going the other way?"

* * *

"You forgot your homework sweetheart,"with that she let the papers fly out of her hands,and the wind took them to the street. 

"Hahahahahahahahaha" were the last words Mrs.Miya said as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

"What, my homework I'm gonna fail!" "Noooo!"

* * *

With those words said the three teenager were cut off of their argument,and looked around to see who had said that.

* * *

"What,that's Kagome,Oh no." 

With that she was on a running sprint strait to the voice the screaming came from.She froze as she saw a car go right infront of Kagome.All she could do was close her eyes and scream.

* * *

KAGOME!

* * *

'Ouch ,were the last words she remembered as she passed out.'

* * *

'Grrr,that was close,'he thought as he looked down at the small figure under him.He got on his knees and lifted her up.One hand on her back while the other one under her knees,(bridal style)while he gently lifted her up.Taking her out of the street,and not seeing the car that nearly killed her.

* * *

"Inuyasha,"screamed the two remaining teens. 

"Calm down Sango,he's okay ,see."Said the young male as he pointed to Inuyasha as he lifted the young petite girl.

"Breath he told her."

* * *

"Oh my God" were the first words she said after almost a heartattack.With that she took two big breaths and ran to were Inuyasha and Kagome lay.

* * *

' Whats that nice smell and where is it coming from ' Kagome opened one eye and saw a golden eyed boy infront of her.He looked down at her and smiled,and made her feel alot better.He opened his mouth and told her to relax.Which were the last words she remembered as she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't help himself from smiling at the young girl as she opened her eyes.' Grrrrr,whats wrong with me I'm going soft.I risked my life for a girl ,I'm losin it! ' 

"Kagome."

That name shot his head up as he placed the young girl on the grass and put his backpack behind her head as a pillow.

* * *

"Miroku we've got to get to Inuyasha ...NOW!" screeched Sango.

* * *

Dream

_"Watch out sweetheart you don't want to get hurt do you?"_

_"No,daddy,"answered the little girl._

_"Good now,hold on to my hand as we cross the street.'_

_'Kay,mmhp,"murmered Kagome._

_"Lets go,"said four year old Kagome. _

...End...

"Huuhu," Kagome sat up and looked around 'were am I? '

* * *

"Oh my God," thank you so much for saving her."spoke the young girl. 

"Who are you ,"asked Inuyasha.

"Oh,um,I'm Rin."She took out her hand for him to shake,but all he did was nod at her and turn his attention back to Kagome.

With that Rin looked at him,and noticed he had long silver hair.A pair of gold eyes,and was wearing a black shirt with a volcom design on it.He also wore some baggi loose jeans,and a pair of scater guy shoes.'?does he have dog ears?' Must be a demon.

* * *

30min. later

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea to bring her to your house?"questioned Rin. 

"Nonsense if someones hurt.My baby doesn't leave them on the street."spoke lady Raine."Plus we have so much room in this house."She walked over to were Sango sat on the couch and sat next to her.

Inuyasha stood up and slowly said"I'm gonna check up on her,"and quickly left.

* * *

After Kagome had awakened she instantly went to bed,and had another dream/memory.

* * *

Dream

_"Please Tomo don't leave I need you and so does Kagome!"pleaded Miya._

_I can't stand you anymore Miya."spoke Tomo."I love Kagome and I'll be back to _

_get her as soon as I have a job."_

_While both were having this argument none noticed little Kagome watching them fight.

* * *

_

Okay,

I'm saying sorry for all the spelling errors there might be.I'm really tired right now.

Well I hope you guys really like this.I do.All you have to do is review and I'll write another chapter.

I have to get atleast two good reviews or I'll stop writing.

Please Review!

luv ya all

!Luna!

(I'm trying to sound desperate...is it working ?)


End file.
